In recent years, many individuals have been attracted to automobiles that show various hardware features that have been hidden or camouflaged in the past. For example, several manufacturers of sport utility vehicles have produced vehicles having chrome plated bolts or screws as part of the design of those vehicles. Such bolts or screws are usually functional, securing components or trim, but in some circumstances, the bolts or screws are simply decorative.
It is apparent that owners of such vehicles take pride in the appearance of their vehicle and such visible hardware is desirable to those people.
Being such, some vehicles are equipped with after-market wheels that are decorative and often have exposed lug nuts, those typically being chrome plated. Alternately, some owners wish to keep their original equipment wheels, but for some vehicles, there is a cover over the central portion of the wheel where the lug nuts are located. The cover also hides the bearing or axle cut-out area of the wheel. Again, for many there is a desire to have visible lug nuts, moving this cover exposes the bearing or axle cut-out area that is not especially attractive to many.
Unfortunately, there has not been a way to successfully cover the bearing or axle cut-out area of the wheel with a decorative or ornamental device.
What is needed is a system and apparatus that will cover the bearing/axle cut-out of the wheel.